A Mother's Love
by ImAFan73
Summary: A Mother's Love knows no boundaries. A one-shot series about the relationship between Michonne and the Grimes children.
1. Family

**I've got another one shot series about Michonne's relationship with Carl and Judith. At first I was just going to write about Michonne and Judith but after some thought, I've decided to add Carl too. I love the relationship between Carl and Michonne.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own The Walking Dead.**

* * *

The two Grimes children were sitting in one of the few remaining pews of Father Gabriel's dismantled church. After talking to Father Gabriel, Michonne was eager to join them. The four of them were stuck in the church while Rick, Daryl, Sasha, Tyrese and the newest edition to their group, Noah, went to rescue Beth and Carol in Atlanta. Michonne didn't like the idea of being separated so soon after they'd just all reunited but she knew they had to rescue Beth and Carol. And as soon as they all came back, they would be on the road again, this time on the way to Washington, D.C. Hopefully they wouldn't be too far behind Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, and Tara. Again she hated that Maggie and Glenn had gone off with the others but it had to be done. Michonne pushed away her negative thoughts as she sat down next to the children.

"I see that someone's up from her nap," Michonne tickled Judith's tummy and the chubby baby giggled in delight.

Carl nodded, "Just a minute ago. Can you take her so I can go to the bathroom?"

"Of course," Michonne replied and reached out her hands, "Come here, sweet girl." She placed a quick and gentle kiss to Judith's soft, chubby cheek as she reveled in the feeling of holding the baby.

Carl was a little surprised at the affection that Michonne showed his baby sister. Especially considering that during their stay at the prison, Michonne usually kept her distance from the infant. He ignored his thoughts for a moment so he could use the restroom but he was surely going to question her when he came back.

"And this little piggy had roast beef and this little piggy had none," Michonne played with Judith's toes much to the baby's amusement. "And this little piggy went wee, wee, wee, all the way home!"

Carl grinned when he saw Michonne and Judith, both with huge smiles on their faces. "I haven't heard that in a while." It was so rare for them to have fun these days, even if it was just a silly nursery rhyme.

Michonne looked up to Carl as he took a seat next to her, "Well someone's gotta teach her the classics."

Carl nodded, unsure of how to approach her. "Michonne…"

"What's on your mind? I can just see the wheels turning up there, a mile a minute."

"It's nice to see you with Judith. You look happy."

Michonne couldn't help the smile that immediately graced her face, "Well, it's hard not to be happy in her presence."

Carl was hesitant to reply but knew he needed to proceed. "But you didn't used to be…back at the prison. It was like you couldn't stand her. You didn't even look at her…let alone hold her."

"You noticed that, huh?"

"I notice everything," Carl couldn't help but smirk and Michonne rolled her eyes. "So what changed?"

"Everything," Michonne sighed as she ran her hand through Judith's soft little hair. "I was afraid," she admitted.

"Of Judith?"

Michonne nodded, feeling a little foolish in front of the teenager. "Of Judith. I never thought I would see another baby…not after everything. And I didn't want to get too close her, not after Andre."

"But you got close to me."

"I did but it was different with Judith. She was just this beautiful, innocent little baby…and closer in age to Andre. Whenever I was around her, all I could think of was my son. And I couldn't stand it; it was just too painful to remember back then. But there was one day at the prison, Beth was fixing up my ankle and she had to go somewhere…I don't even remember where but she wanted me to watch Judith. I was so reluctant to take her and I tried to give her back but Beth wasn't having it so I had to hold her. And I…I just lost it. It was the first time I had ever held her and she was so perfect, so sweet, and so pure. I think I may have cried the whole time," Michonne chuckled, the memory so vivid in her mind. "I cried for Andre. Here I was holding this precious life in my hands when his had been ripped away all too soon. I felt so guilty that I was her and not my son. And I cried for Judith, that this is her world. She'll never know what it was like before."

Carl exhaled a deep breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He could feel the tears stinging his own eyes, "I'm so sorry, Michonne."

"I know you are, thank you," Michonne's own eyes were filled with tears. "After the prison, when I found you and your dad and Judith wasn't with you…I was devastated. Not just for you and your dad because I was heartbroken for you but for me too. Just as I was getting close to her, she was gone in an instant. That's what I was afraid of, getting close to her and losing her and then it happened. I was so overjoyed when we saw her again. I knew then that I couldn't go on living in fear like that. I told myself that it was okay to really be around her, to love her. And somewhere along the way, she snuck into my heart just like you."

"Good," Carl wiped away a few tears that escaped from his blue eyes. "She needs you, Michonne."

"I need you both, too. You two brought me back," Michonne squeezed Carl's shoulder affectionately.

"Ditto," Carl grinned, "But seriously Judith needs a mother."

"Carl," Michonne stopped him. "I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself there."

"Nope," Carl shook his head confidently, "I'm not getting ahead of myself. We're a family."

"We're all family, there's plenty of women to take care of you and Judith."

"I know but its different when it's just the four of us; you, me, Judy and Dad."

"Carl, I don't think the four of us have actually spent that much time together."

"Well, we'll have to change that when Dad gets back. The three of us always have a good time together and it's not right to leave Judy out."

"Do you think she likes comic books and Big Cats?" Michonne chuckled, trying to lighten the subject matter a little bit.

"Duh, she's smart like me," Carl kissed the top of his sister's head. "I know you don't want to talk about it but Judy needs a mother now. She deserves it…and so do you."

"And what about you? You're just a grown up now all of a sudden?"

"I know I've had to grow up fast and sometimes I miss just being a kid but I don't want that to happen to her. I want to keep her a baby…innocent forever. And as for me, I know that I already have you. I want Judy to know how special you are, its only fair."

Michonne could feel the onslaught of fresh tears, "Carl…" Michonne's voice trembled as she tried to find her words.

"I love you, Michonne."

"I love you too," Michonne leaned over and kissed the young teenager's cheek and then did the same to the precious baby in her arms. "And you too, baby girl, I love you so much. You kids mean everything to me."

* * *

 **Feel free to send me requests. They can be happy, sad, funny...Just Judith, Just Carl or both kids...whatever you guys want. Thanks for reading!**


	2. My Baby You'll Be

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming response to this series. So glad that you like the first chapter/one-shot. I'm just a sucker for Grimes family fluff.**

* * *

"Looks like it's just us girls tonight," Michonne smiled at baby Judith who gurgled in response. "Your daddy has a meeting with Deanna and your brother is hanging out with friends. Imagine that, huh? So I hope you don't mind being stuck with me."

Judith smiled and grabbed at Michonne's locks, twirling them around her little, chubby fingers.

"We've had this discussion before, baby girl. You have real toys now and all you want to do is play with my hair? Silly baby," Michonne gently removed Judith's hands from hair as she carried the baby to the kitchen. "How about some dinner, huh?"

Michonne placed Judith in her high chair so she could prepare dinner for the two or rather heat up their leftovers for the evening. Since it was just the two of them, there was no need to make something fresh for dinner.

"Muh! Muh!" Judith squealed as she watched Michonne work her way around the kitchen. Judith knew exactly what was coming and she couldn't wait.

"Your food is coming, baby girl," Michonne responded as Judith continued her loud babbles. Once the food was heated, Michonne placed the plate on the table and grabbed some silverware before sitting down in the chair directly next to Judith's. Judith immediately reached her hands out for her dinner. "One second, it's still hot." Michonne proceeded to cut a few pieces of chicken before blowing on them to cool them down. "Here you go," she placed the small pieces on the tray of Judith's high chair.

She cut more chicken and carrots before giving them to Judith. The baby was absolutely delighted to see more food on her tray. Michonne also gave her a few bites of peas. She ate the rest of the food herself as Judith ate quietly. Meal times were no joke for the baby; Judith focused on her food like nobody's business. Michonne silently wished that Rick or Carl would walk through the door. Dinnertime and the rest of the evening were Michonne's favorite part of her day. It was just the four of them, enjoying each other's company and talking about their day. And she missed that tonight, having no one to talk too…not that Judith wasn't wonderful company but she missed actual conversations.

After dinner, it was time for a bath. Michonne had no idea how Judith managed to get so messy with just chicken, carrots and peas but Judith had a special gift. She carried the little girl upstairs and into the master bathroom. She placed Judith down on the grey bath mat before retrieving the little yellow ducky the baby was so fond of. Once Judith was settled, Michonne started the bath and grabbed a few towels, one for drying and one for washing. She made sure to keep an eye on Judith as the baby had been crawling up a storm and was known to leave a room in the blink of an eye. Michonne placed the towels on the edge of the Jacuzzi tub and checked the height and temperature of the water. Once it was to her satisfaction, she turned it off and prepared the baby for her bath.

"Ok, time for a bath!" Michonne cooed to the baby. "Are you excited?"

Michonne laid Judith down on the mat and took away the ducky so she could change her. She had to endure a little bit of fussiness as she rid Judith of her clothes and diaper before placing her in the oversized tub. Judith smiled bright and splashed her hands in the warm water; she loved bath time. Michonne handed her a little plastic sailboat and dropped the rubber ducky next to her.

"Oooo!" Judith squealed as she slammed the boat into the very shallow water. Michonne let her play for a few minutes before she started washing Judith, much to her dismay.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Michonne unplugged the tub and grabbed the big, fluffy grey towel before wrapping it around Judith. "Let's get you all dry and in your jammies. And don't you even think about peeing before I get a diaper on you."

Michonne carried a suddenly, sleepy Judith into her own bedroom and set her down on the changing table. She rubbed the towel gently and after ensuring that the baby was dry, she put her in a new diaper and a set of pink polka dot pajamas. After grabbing the bottle that she had prepared before bathtime, Michonne settled into the rocking chair with Judith as the latter sucked down her bottle quickly. Michonne rocked gently as she caressed Judith's soft, honey blonde hair. After a few minutes, Judith's eyes closed and milk dribbled out of her mouth. Michonne removed the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. Although Judith was sleeping, she couldn't bring herself to let go of the beautiful baby and put her in her crib. Rick normally put his daughter to sleep so this was a rare treat for Michonne. Michonne kissed Judith's forehead and continued to rock with the sleeping infant. She was reminded of Andre's bedtime rituals and how sacred it had been between mother and son. And every night, Michonne had kissed her son and said the same thing:

"I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." Michonne wiped the tears from her eyes as she quoted her favorite children's book, _Love Your Forever._ It had been two years since she last uttered those words. She missed Andre fiercely with every fiber of her being but somehow being with Judith and Carl helped her in her grief. Loving the children actually brought her closer to Andre and for that she was eternally grateful. She would love all three forever.

Xxxxxx

"I found Michonne," Rick whispered as Carl slowly came up behind him.

"She's in Judy's room?" Carl whispered back as he leaned around his father to get a better view. A bright smile filled Carl's face as he saw Michonne and Judith still in the rocking chair, sleeping soundly and looking as peaceful as can be.

"Should we wake them?"

"Nah," Carl shook his head. "Let's let our girl sleep."

"Our girls, huh?" Rick couldn't help but grin as he looked back at his son's smiling face.

"Our girls."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope that you liked this one. I have one other one-shot already written so I'll post that one later. I'm also working on one of the Carl requests that I received so hopefully I can post that one soon.**

 **Just a little disclaimer: I do not own Robert N. Munsch's book, _Love You Forever._** **I just borrowed a few lines.**


	3. Mama

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews on the last chapter. I really appreciate each and every single one of you who takes the time out of your day to red and review. Someone asked if these one-shots were interconnected or stand** **alones. So far they are all interconnected but that may change especially if I get any more requests.**

* * *

"Where's Carl?" Rick asked Judith with a smile. Judith sat on a cozy, yellow blanket on the floor in between her brother and father.

"Car!" Judith pointed to her big brother, her blue eyes sparkling as she found her target.

"That's right!" Carl lifted up her little hand and gave her a high five. "Good job, Judy!"

"Judy, where's Dada?"

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Judith exclaimed over and over again as she began to crawl towards Rick.

"It's official, she's a genius," Carl grinned as Rick pulled Judith into his waiting arms. "Smartest baby, I know."

Rick rolled his eyes playfully, "She's the only baby you know but she's pretty smart, aren't you baby girl?" Rick peppered kisses on his daughter's rosy, red cheeks, much to her delight.

"Oh, she's a very smart girl," Michonne added, upon hearing their conversation as she walked down the stairs. Rick had feared that Judith's development had been compromised after spending so much time on the road but Judith was actually a little advanced for her young age.

At the sound of Michonne's voice, Judith peaked over her father's shoulder and reached her arms out for Michonne, babbling to be picked up.

"Looks like I'm not her favorite anymore," Rick chuckled as he glanced from his daughter to Michonne, both beaming at one another.

"You never were," Carl chortled. "Pretty sure it's a tie between me and Michonne."

"Hi, pretty girl," Michonne happily took Judith from Rick and sat down between the two Grimes boys, bouncing the baby on her lap.

"Say 'hi' Judy," Carl instructed his sister as he inched closer to her and Michonne, ready to continue their little game.

"Hi," Judith responded before gumming two of her fingers.

"See, she's a genius," Carl was proud of his little sister.

"Well, she's much smarter than you were at that age," Rick smirked at his son who rolled his eyes while Michonne couldn't help but giggle at father and son.

"Whatever, Dad," Carl ignored his father and went back to engaging with his sister. "Judy, where's Mama?"

"Carl," Michonne's eyes immediately shot to the young teenager.

"Mama's got you in her arms right now, that's your Mama. Say Mama, Judith. Mama," Carl spoke once again, directed towards the baby, ignoring the flustered adults in the room.

"Carl," Michonne shook her head at the boy, frustrated that he was completely ignoring her.

Rick cleared his throat before speaking, "Carl, I think you're making Michonne uncomfortable here."

Michonne was a little surprised at Rick's choice of words. Surely, Carl was making him uncomfortable, as well. Truth be told, Michonne would be happy to have Judith call her 'Mama' but Judith wasn't technically her baby. She couldn't just go around making those big decisions for Judith or Carl for that matter, that was Rick's job. Without a doubt, she considered the Grimes children to be hers now but she wasn't sure if Rick was on the same page.

"But we're a family, we talked about this, Michonne. Judy needs a mom," Carl responded, trying his hardest not to sound like a whiny, little kid.

"Yes, Carl, we're all a family. You, Judith, your dad, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, me…" Michonne began.

"No," Carl cut her off quickly. "You know what I'm talking about…our conversation back at the church. Just the four of us, we're a family. If we're not a family then why is it just the four of us in this house?"

"You know how much I love you and your sister, Carl. And I knew your dad would need help with you kids so I…" Michonne began but was cut off by Carl once again.

"Bullshit," Carl countered.

"Hey, watch your mouth," Rick glared at his son, not wanting his daughter to repeat the unsavory word. "And you don't talk to Michonne like that."

"I'm sorry," Carl was sincere in his apology but still wanted to get his point across. "And you guys aren't as sneaky as you think you are. I know that there's something going on between you two." Rick and Michonne shared a quick and panicked look, which Carl found extremely amusing. "Which is fine by me, it's actually about time. And it's all the more reason for Judith to call you Mama. You're going to be the only mother she knows, Michonne."

Michonne sighed heavily, "It's just not that simple, Carl. And your Dad and I weren't trying to be sneaky around you. Our relationship is just a very recent development and we're still trying to figure everything out."

Rick smiled at the most important people in his life; "We were actually going to tell you after dinner."

"I'm really happy that you're together," Carl answered his father; everything was finally coming together and he couldn't be more thrilled. "I think it's great."

"We think it's pretty great too," Rick winked in Michonne's direction, who smiled. They didn't think Carl would have a problem with their relationship but it was nice to get confirmation that he was happy.

"Dad, don't you think it would also be pretty great if Judith called Michonne, Mama? She needs a mom."

"I would love for Judith to call you Mom, for you to be her mother," Rick's loving blue eyes found Michonne's surprised brown eyes.

"You…you would?" Michonne hesitated. She had been so afraid that Rick wouldn't agree to it that she never wanted to get her hopes up.

"I would, Mich. I know how much you love them and how much they love you. They're yours, Michonne, and have been for a while now. But if you're not okay with her calling you Mama or Mommy or whatever, that's alright too. I don't want you to feel pressured into something that you're not ready for."

"No, I am," Michonne interrupted him as she felt a few tears escape. "I would love it, too."

"Good," Carl smiled brightly, overjoyed at the recent turn of events. "I gotta finish my biology homework."

"After all of that, you're leaving just like that?" Michonne chuckled through her tears.

"Yeah, otherwise both of you will be on my case if I wait until after dinner to do my homework. Judy you work on saying Mama, ok?" Carl lightly patted his sister's head before hopping up from his spot on the floor and heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

Rick scooted closer to Michonne and Judith. Gently, he brought his hand to Michonne's face and wiped away her tears. "This is good right? You're happy?"

Michonne sniffled and squeezed his hand, "Very good. I just… I never thought I would see another baby, let alone have two more of my own…or ever be called Mama again."

Rick understood and felt a pang in his heart as he thought about Andre. Michonne had told him about the loss of her son several weeks ago. Rick couldn't believe how brave and strong she was and that she'd had to endure everything by herself. Rick had promised Michonne that she would never be alone again. He would be her rock, her lifeline…whatever she needed. Rick leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the spot where he'd wiped away her tears. Rick kissed the top of Judith's head before standing up.

"You're leaving us too?"

"Thought Judy would want some one on one time with her Mama," Rick grinned seeing the joy on Michonne's face. "I'll make dinner."

Michonne could only nod her head in Rick's direction before turning her attention back to the baby in her lap, her baby. She heard the distinct sound of Rick's cowboy boots leaving the room but her attention was all on Judith now. She lifted Judith in her arms and turned her around so she could see her little face. Judith smiled as soon as she came face to face with Michonne.

"Hi baby girl, I'm your Mama," Michonne cried softly, feeling as if her heart would burst from all the love.

"Mama," Judith repeated as her little hands reached for Michonne's cheeks.

Michonne pulled her closer, inhaling Judith's sweet baby scent and her pure innocence. "Mama loves you so much." Michonne kissed the baby's rosy, red cheeks and closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment for as long as she lived.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Up next will be a Carl and Michonne focused one-shot.**


End file.
